1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medication storage for storing medications, such as blood, reagents, or the like, while cooling them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when storing medications such as blood, drugs, or the like which need to be refrigerated, a storage for storing the medications while cooling down to a temperature (for example, approximately +4° C.) suitable for the preservation is used (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 2000-102594). In such a medication storage, the temperature has been strictly managed compared with household refrigerators or the like in order to prevent the freeze or degradation of the medications, and it has also been required to be locked in order to prohibit the medications from being incorrectly prescribed or being carried out without authorization, and to be unlocked in taking out the medications therefrom.
Nevertheless, the conventional medication storage has adopted such a manner that medications are stored side-by-side on shelves and a worker or handler has selected and taken out medications on the shelves based on a prescription after the storage has been unlocked, and thus there has been a risk that the worker might erroneously take out incorrect medications from the medication storage. In order to prevent such an error, there are some medication storages in which shelves are preliminarily sectioned into plural partitions and each partition where a prescribed medication is stored may be provided with respective indications, but there are disadvantages also in this case that such problems could not be solved when the indication has been misidentified or when a medication in a partition different from the indicated partition has been intentionally taken out (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 7-24044).
Therefore, the present invention is made to solve such technical problems as encountered by the conventional art of the medication storage, and has its object to allow medications based on prescription data to be certainly taken out of a medication storage for storing medications while cooling down them.